Calor
by Aramati
Summary: O calor do deserto pode ser insuportável. Mas não era isso que a incomodava. Nao o calor, mas sua ausência. Alguem teria de aquecer-la. - - Desafio Gaara x Hinata - - Presente de aniversario a Sabaku no Gaara 19/01
1. Noite Fria

_Desafio **Gaara x Hinata **da Naomi Watanabi no Nyah! FanFiction._

_Dedico essa fic como Presente de aniverssario à **Sabaku no Gaara** o//  
(Nao pude terminar ontem por falta de PC)_

_Por que ele é lindo, gostosao, phodastico, poderoso, legal, inteligente, dedicado, etc... (baixando espirito Matsuri)_

* * *

Calor

Fazia muito calor. Tudo ao redor brilhava dourado. O céu começou a avermelhar. A noite chegou, e o calor se foi.  
Hinata definitivamente não gostava do deserto. "Por que é muito quente?" vocês perguntariam. Não, não é isso. Com o calor Hinata se vira, se acomoda. Mas é a falta dele que machuca. Sim, alguém não sabe que desertos são estrememente frios à noite? Bem... São n.n!

O time 8 não estava muito feliz em ter uma missão em Suna. Kiba só não ficou sem roupa por ter sido impedido, Shino não suportava a idéia de um lugar praticamente sem plantas.

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

Finalmente chegaram à bendita vila. O Kazekage os recebeu logo na entrada, com um imenso sorriso. UM SORRISO? Era estranho, mas Gaara estava sorrindo. Aquele rapaz frio, tão aterrorizante, que só pensava em matar e que os havia assustado tanto no exame chounin estava sorrindo.  
"E é um sorriso tão doce e meigo...Hu! No que estou pensando? Se concentra Hinata!! "  
O Kazekage contou que já estava tudo resolvido e que seus serviços já não são mais necessários.

-Mas pelo trabalho de chegarem ate aqui, devo lhes oferecer boas acomodações, alimentação e algum entretenimento. Fiquem alguns dias. –Gaara com seu ar natural, não tão risonho, não muito sério.  
-Já que não temos mais o que fazer aqui acho melhor voltarmos imediatamente para Konoha  
- OPAAA, TO DENTRO!! Quanto tempo agente fica?!?  
-Acho que não faria mal passar uma noite aqui.  
Disseram os 3 ao mesmo tempo. Depois de se entreolharem Shino abaixa a cabeça e diz.  
-Acho que fui vencido. Ok, ficaremos, por UMA noite.

Não havia problema para Hinata, ela não queria mesmo ficar mais que isso ali. Só não dava para partir imediatamente.

Kiba não concordou.  
- CARA!! São TRES dias de viagem!!!!! Não vou a lugar nenhum se não ficar ao menos três dias aqui!!!!

Logo Shino desistiu de convencer Kiba. Para o Inuzuka o deserto não é tão ruim quando se pode tomar um banho fresco e tiver algumas mordomias.

-Bem, enquanto não sabem se vão ficar uma ou mais noites, peço que vão se acomodando em seus aposentos. – Pobre Gaara tentava acalmar os ânimos dos meninos.- Eu os levarei pessoalmente.

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

-Voces ficam aqui.  
-Só um quarto?  
Shino que já havia entrado disse:  
-Entre antes de falar alguma coisa, Kiba-baka. – E os dois voltaram a discutir.

-Você primeiro, senhorita. – Gaara fez uma leve reverência, indicando para Hinata entrar, ela corou um pouco com aquela atitude e o leve sorriso que o Kazekage deu.

O cômodo era uma sala confortável com quatro portas.  
- Hinata, recomendo o quarto da direita. Vocês devem estar cansados então mandarei servirem o jantar aqui esta noite.  
-Onde fica o Uforo!  
-Kiba, larga de ser metido.

Enquanto os rapazes brigavam, Gaara se despedia e Hinata conhecia o quarto, lindo, delicado e feminino.


	2. Calor Humano

_Esqueci de dizer no primeiro capitulo e to com preguiçae de postar denovo: Naruto nao me pertençe, mas se o Tio Kishimoto quiser dar o Gaara, o Kankuro ou o Shika pra mim eu aceito n.n! (Autora é acertada por um leque voador que misteriosamente sai do monitor)_

* * *

Na manha seguinte Hinata acordou antes do sol nascer. Ela iria treinar, apesar do frio medonho.

Andou pelo prédio principal e arredores, agarrada ao casaco, mas não achava nenhum lugar externo que parecesse atraente para treinos aquele horário. Ele tinha certeza, o pior do deserto não é o sol-alpino nem a noite, é a madrugada!

-Acordou cedo.

A voz assustou Hinata, a tirando de seus pensamentos.  
-K-kazekage-sama.  
-Pode me chamar de Gaara.

Se Hinata não soubesse, jamais acreditaria que o ruivinho simpático que ela via agora era o mesmo mostro que ela conheceu há anos atrás. Não, Gaara não era o mesmo.  
-Você também, Gaara-kun, acordou cedo.  
-Não tenho o habito de dormi muito. Procurava algo?  
-Queria treinar, mas esta muito frio.  
-Me acompanha num chá? Isso irá esquentá-la.  
-Tudo bem.

Gaara guiou Hinata pelos corredores do prédio. Falavam poucos, uma palavra aqui, outra ali, mas não havia aquele ambiente desagradável que o silêncio costuma causar...

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

Chagaram ao aposento do Kazekage. Hinata se sentiu desconfortável por entrar na intimidade de alguém tão importante, mas a simpatia com o qual ele a convidou a convenceu.

O lugar era uma sala pouco maior do que de onde ela estava hospedada, que dava para quatro portas decoradas distintamente. Na mesa de centro um lanche completo os esperava.  
-Servida? – disse o ruivo já enchendo duas xícaras de chá.  
-Sim, obrigada.

Hinata esperava que ali estivesse mais quente. Mas ali parecia pouco menos gelado que lá fora.  
-Esta muito frio aqui...  
-Bem –disse Gaara sem graça- como há muitos gostos diferentes, então só há aquecimento nos quartos, individual.  
-hamm... –ela não conseguiu impedir uma expressão de desagrado total.

-Hum, bem... –Gaara pareceu pensativo - Venha até aqui.  
O Kazekage apontou para seu lado no sofá. Quando Hinata sentou, ele desenrolou parte de sua manta e jogou sobre os ombros da kunoichi.  
-Melhor assim?

O sorriso do garoto era de derreter qualquer garota. Nem preciso dizer que Hinata ficou MUITO vermelha.

* * *

_Reviews: Vc gasta 2 min do seu dia e alga todo um dia de uma autora n.n_


	3. Manhã Agitada

_Este capitulo dou a Ariane, minha amita OtaGrazy XD. Ela é mt lol_

* * *

Eles conversavam animadamente até ouvirem um barulho alto. Hinata teve a impressão exata de que havia um leão em um dos quartos. De repente da porta escrito "Não Entre" em kanjis roxos sai uma moreno alto, forte, musculoso, só com uma bermudinha preta (não se distraia autora!). Bem...vocês entenderam :$.  
Kankuro terminando de bocejar dá de cara com a cena. (Hinata-Manta-Gaara)

-O.O Gaara, quando tiver visitas faz favor de avisar.

Da à volta e entra novamente no quarto, batendo a porta. Hinata aproveita o momento e senta-se um pouco mais longe do ruivo.  
-BOM DIA PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, KANKURO! – Grita Gaara com ar divertido. Ouve-se um muxoxo de dentro da porta em resposta.

Logo em seguida uma loira de cabelos curtos e robe escuro sai da porta com um leque decorativo.  
-Que que ouve, Gaara?!  
-Foi só o Kankuro.  
-A, ta... – enchendo a boca com os doces da mesinha e voltando pro quarto – Aliás, Baarra, abisa quando tiber bisita, ok? – depois de ter engolindo e parado no caminho – Por favor, avise a Mat pra me esperar no Dojo, ok?

Temari engole d euma vez o chá que nem se deu ao trabalho de adoçar e desaparece tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Hinata se assustou um pouco com toda aquela agitação tão cedo. Porém, poucos minutos depois, sai da porta mais simples uma figura saltitante, de sainha, meiona e cara alegre.  
-Conitchuawa Gaara-sensei!!!!!! – sentou-se no sofá mais próximo de Gaara – Oh, vejo que tem visita hoje. Bom dia senhorita n.n!!

E começou a comer como se fosse uma criança alegre. Hinata viu graça na garota, parecia que a pilha dela era do mesmo tipo que a do Naruto.  
- Matsuri, a Temari pediu para você a esperar no Dojo.  
-Ah,.. é? – respondeu com a boca cheia de doces, depois de engolir disse – E então, Kazekage-sama, tudo resolvido ontem?  
- Sim, aquilo só foi um susto, acabamos nem precisando do serviço dos nossos aliados de Konoha – disse se referindo a Hinata.  
- Oh, você é enviada de Konoha? – disse a menor com um enorme sorrido no rosto e estendendo uma mão, atrapalhando Gaara - Prazer, sou Matsuri, aluna do melhor sensei do Deserto!

O ruivo não deixou de corar ante este comentário.  
- Prazer, sou Hinata. Você é animada assim sempre?  
-Como assim?

Enquanto a pequena fazia uma cara confusa, o Kazekage deu outro de seus sorriso para a maior.  
-Você não estava querendo treinar?  
-PODE VIR TREINAR COM AGENTE!!!! – já interrompeu a aluna.  
-Este é o melhor horário do dia, antes do almoço. Que você acha?

Antes que a Hyuuga pudesse dar alguma resposta, um barulho a interrompe. Kankuro saiu do quarto, agora com calça e uma camisa de rede (como se mudasse muita coisa), carregando seus pergaminhos. Sentou no sofá em frente à Matsuri, jogou os pergaminhos de um lado e sentou (se jogou) do outro.  
-Bom dia Coisinha, ainda não foi treinar com a Tema?  
-Só não digo que coisinha é a senhora sua mãezinha em respeito à Temari-niichan.

Hinata se perguntava se a mãe de Kankuro e Temari não era a mesma de Gaara quando foi assustada pela pequena kunoichi que a puxava sala afora. Enquanto Gaara dizia:

-Lamento não poder acompanhá-la no treino, mas as levarei até o dojo.

* * *

_Reviews nao doem, eu juro!_


	4. A Manhã Esquenta

_Capitulo minusculo mas necessário. Plis, No Kill Me!_

_

* * *

_

**A** caminho do dojo, Hinata andava dura e vermelha. Tudo por que o Kazekage a guiava com uma mão nas suas costas. Matsuri falava animadamente, enquanto o sensei só respondia com poucas palavras. Este parou de repente e perguntou a mais velha:

-Há algum problema?

Hinata viu o olhar preocupado do ruivo, e notou que a outra mão dele esta pousada sobre o ombro da aluna, o que a deixou mais tranqüila.  
-N-não é nada de mais, só estou me acostumando com o lugar. – mentiu.

O rapaz deu um sorriso e voltou a caminhar.

- Suna pode não ser tão... colorida quanto Konoha, mas também tem seus encantos.  
-Percebi. – respondeu enquanto um sorrido invadia seu rosto trazido pela lembrança do primeiro sorriso do Kazekage quando os recepcionou. Isso a fez corar, o que foi agravado quando ela notou que a mão dele estava agora quase na sua cintura.

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

Enquanto isso uma loira saia de seu quarto carregando um enorme leque.

-E então, Kankuro, que achasse?  
- Tinha razão, até que ela é bonitinha. Mas me pareceu um tanto tímida demais. Você acha mesmo que dará certo?  
- Claro que vai, nos só temos que "dar uma forçinha". Tudo que Gaara precisa é de uma boa orpotunidade.  
- Não sei...  
-Confia em mim n.n!

**

* * *

**

_**Wee, recorde de reviews!!!!  
***dança ridícula*  
Kankuro- Er.. É impressao minha ou - olha pra baixo- essa parti aqui ta maior que o capitulo?  
Ara- n.n" Como ja disse, este é um cap pequeno mas nessesario. É o menor de todos, JURO!_

* * *

**nyo-mila**

O.O  
*olhando pros dedos*  
Ok, vou postar 2 caps agora e o resto depois  
Alem disso... o Gaara é meu!

Mat- Que?  
Ara- MEu!  
Mat- Nem...  
Ara- É sim!!!  
Mat-Gaara-sensei é meu e só meu!!! *aura assasina*  
Ara-*meeedo* Errr, pode ser, mas nessa fic ele é da Hinatinha n.n"  
Mat- ... ,-,

Gaara dando em cima da Hyuuga? *faca de confusa* Nas minhas fics Gaara aparece como uma criança pura e inocente *cara de anjinho*, bem... melhor esperar o resto da fic dizer *tridente e par de chifre com luzinha que comprou no 1,99*

Quanto ao erros de português... Jurava que tinha tomado cuidado y.y  
Isso pq eu revisei a fic antes de passar pra cá, então ela esta melhor aqui ainda do que no Nyah... Talvez esteja errado aquilo que o Word não viu *sempre uso ele* e os vicios de linguagem que permito aos diálogos.  
Bem... mas se você quiser ser minha beta... a vaga ta aberta ^^

**Fabijedi**

Kankuro- Gostou? Viu, sou bom n.n  
Ara- ¬¬  
Temari- ¬¬º  
Matsuri- o.õ , ò.ó  
Ara- Vamos mudar de assunto... Obrigada pela reviews n.n"

**Hinatinha S2**

Nem todos os caps vão ser tão curto, mas não vão ser muito maiores. Longa historia ^^. Sei que é chato caps curtos se a net ta lerda, mas juro q tenho motivos pra esse tamanho n.n'  
Kankuro- Tem nada, é só preguiça de escrever...  
Ara- Vai ver se o Sasori quer brincar de boneca, vai... *lembrando: Viadinho de maquiagem*

Brigada pelos elogios n.n

Você gosta desse shipper? Meu favorito depois de GaaMat!!

Mat- *.*  
Gaa- XP

**Hyuuga Samaritana**

Calma, calma. A fic não acabou ainda, ta ate longe n.n  
Obrigada você também pelo maravilhosa *ego inflando*  
Quanto ao beijo... Não qro dar spoilers, mas JURO que escrevi o ultimo cap antes de ler essa review, talvez já esteja no ar essa semana n.n  
Temari – Tudo é uma questão de tempo... *olhar malefico*

**Uzuking**

Mew, eu jurava que não tinha feito occ y.y *decepcionada* até pq não gosto muito. Sobre a Hinata não gaguejar muito, bem... na minha concepção ela gagueja principalmtne por causa do Naruto ou quanto estão igualmente nervosa, e não gagas a torto e a direito. E eu tenho dificuldade de entender como um cara como o Shino aguemta um Kiba e como o Kiba agüenta alguém como o Shino, se eles tão um pouco diferente é pq no final da fic eles hnhunh – Kiba tampando a boca da autora-  
Kiba –Er... não é nada não n.n"! Cara, será q você não consegue ficar quieta, Ara?

**

* * *

**


	5. Antes que o Almoço Esfrie

**H**inata se divertia com a agitação de Matsuri. Só o olhar insistente de Gaara a deixava nervosa. Quando Temari chegou, Gaara se despediu e o treino ficou mais duro, bem mais duro.  
Elas sentiram a temperatura subir rapidamente. Passando das 11horas, Temari as levou até o salão onde seria servido o almoço.

Apesar das meninas estarem com fome, Temari parecia querer demorar o máximo possível. Tanto que a agitada Matsuri decidiu sair correndo na frente. Quando finalmente chegaram ao salão, Hinata viu uma enorme mesa com outras menores ao redor, e Akamaru comendo perto da entrada. Na grande havia poucos lugares ainda vagos. Temari ainda segurou a Hyuuga na porta mais um tempo com uma conversa sem conteúdo.

Certo momento só havia mais dois lugares no fim da mesa, um entre um Jounin mal encarado e um conselheiro muito... antigo, e perto o outro entre Kiba e Baki. Kankuro sai do inicio desta em direção a Temari.

-Tema-neechan, demorasse.  
-Sem sermão, Kankuro!

Agarrou o braço do irmão e o arrastou para o final da mesa. Hinata, sem opção, procurou o lugar de onde o moreno saiu para ocupá-lo. Na cabeceira da mesona esta o Kazekage conversando com vários shinobis que aparentavam ser importantes, ao seu lado Matsuri acompanhava a conversa como uma criançinha admirando o pai. Do outro lado do ruivo estava o único lugar onde Hinata poderia sentar.

Quando se acomodou, Gaara parou repentinamente de falar para olhá-la. Um sorrido de surpresa e um brilho no olhar dele a fizeram corar. Sorte que ele voltou aos seus assuntos logo.

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

Durante a sobremesa, quando os shinobis sérios já haviam se retirado e Matsuri se enchia de chantili, Gaara e Hinata tinham uma agradável conversa sobre assuntos banais. Logo depois dos doces o Kazekage pediu para que a jovem o aguardasse, e à sua aluna para chamar os outros membros do time Kurenai.

-Aquele que parece um cachorro e o esquisito de óculos escuro?  
- -.-" – Gaara queria que a terra se abrisse debaixo dele, rezava para que a Hyuuga não tenha ouvido isso. – u.u"  
-Er...Quer dizer.... Os carinhas com bandana de Konoha n.n"? – corrigiu a pequena com medo de levar um caixão de areia.  
- Quem mais seria? – falou o sensei com voz que indicava que ela não sobreviveria a próxima pergunta estúpida. A pequena correu o mais que pode.

Com um sorrido amarelo o jovem pegou Hinata gentilmente pelo braço e a levou até seus aposentos novamente. No caminho eles ouviram um "Hey!!!" que mais parecia um latido.  
-Kiba-kun?  
-Hey, cara! O que você ta querendo?  
-O Kazekage-sama nos chamou? – disse calmamente Shino tentando reparar a atitude do colega.  
-Na verdade eu só queria perguntar se vocês já haviam se decidido quanto tempo vão ficar.  
- Decidimos partir hoje a noite. – disse Shino sendo reprovado por Kiba.  
- Que pena...  
-Por que? – Kiba quase gritou fazendo uma cara desconfiada.  
-Porque.. – disse o Kazekage se virando-... vocês não vão a lugar algum! – e voltou a caminhar como se não tivesse dito nada de mais.  
-QUÊ!!!!  
-Mas como assim? – Shino num de seus raros momentos confuso.


	6. Noticia quente, Animos esfriados

_Perdão pelo hiato. Mas fiquei sem net e teclado. Mas vc nao perdem por esperar *supresas com o Kazekage*_

* * *

Já na sala residencial do Kazekage, os três jovens de Konoha cercavam o ruivo para que ele lhes explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Gaara continuou agindo ignorando os protestos até se sentar tranquilamente no sofá.

- Esta vindo uma tempestade. Ninguém sai da vila. –aquilo não era um pedido.  
-Ahhh não é uma chuvinha que irá nos deter!!!  
-Kiba, – falou Shino com vontade de preencher o encéfalo do companheiro com a maior quantidade de insetos possível – estamos num deserto, se não reparou. Acha mesmo que vai cair água do céu?  
-Er... bem...

(N/a: Como eu tenho achado esse fic muito seria e gosto de fics bakas não resistir em dar essa cena ao Kiba) Imaginem aquelas cenas de desenho infantil, quando o personagem vai pensar, então mostra umas engrenagens enferrujadas ou cheias de teias de aranha no lugar do cérebro, e elas começam a se mover lentamente. Imaginaram? Bem... O Kiba pensando n.n"

- Então o que vai ser?  
-Tempestade de A-rei-a, Kiba-baka!  
-Como assim?  
-Igual a uma tempestade normal, mas sem água, com MUITA areia e muito mais perigosa n.n! – se intrometeu Temari.  
-Exatamente. – completou Shino.  
-Mas... ai teremos de ir amanhã cedo? – Kiba com uma cara aborrecida.  
- Nem sempre a tempestade dura tão pouco tempo. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Gaara. – pode levar até dias.  
- Legal!  
-Não é legal. Durante esse tempo não de seve ir à rua. – Kankuro surgiu de não sei onde.

Kiba com cara de cão sem dono abaixou a cabeça, foi até o companheiro que esperava na porta e disse:  
-Vamos, Akamaru, vamos aproveitar o resto do dia.

Depois que o garoto saiu, Kankuro perguntou:  
- Alguém conta pra ele?  
-Deixem descobrir sozinho n.n – Respondeu a loira com uma cara divertida.  
- Contar o quê?  
- Daqui a 2 horas já será o toque de recolher n.n"

gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo ali conversando. Matsuri logo chegou, coincidentemente Shino logo saiu XD. Kankuro foi para seu quarto, falando em manutenção das suas marionetes.

-Ele não fica muito tempo sem brincar de boneca n.n – provocou Temari.

Estranhamente o leque da porta do quarto dela levitou pela sala e caiu, com força, na cabeça da loira. Kankuro trancou a porta a tempo de não receber a resposta.

Não demorou e Temari agarrou Matsuri pelo haiate (N/a: para quem não sabe, ela usa no pescoço) e a arrastou ao próprio quarto alegando ter "assuntos de garotas" para resolver.

Hinata ficou nervosa em estar sozinha com o Kazekage novamente. Um pouco sem graça, conversaram sobre assuntos ninjas. Quando chegou a hora do toque de recolher, o ruivo a acompanhou até o quarto dela, muito perto do dele. A jovem estava começando a se acostumar com a mão delicada do rapaz em suas costas.

* * *

_Reviews nao engordam ^^_


	7. Aqueça,me: Noite Gelada

O barulho é assustador. A areia batia violentamente nas janelas, se não fossem feitas para isso já teriam estourado. Podia ouvir claramente os trovões lá fora. E os relâmpagos faziam instante de dia, tarde da noite. E estava frio, muito frio. Não fosse a violência da tempestade, Hinata ainda não conseguiria dormir em virtude desse frio. O terrível frio do deserto estava mais forte que nunca.

Tremendo na cama ela decidiu se levantar e arrumar alguma solução. Tentou acender a luz, em vão. Procurou o controle do aquecedor, mas este não funcionava. A garota saiu do quarto com estava, camisola azulada e "pequena", como se arrependia de não ter trazido algo mais quente... Atravessou a sala que parecia ainda mais fria que o quarto.

O que Hinata não daria pelo calor do sol-alpino agora... Foi vasculhar o quarto vago, logo na esquerda da entrada, para ver se lá o aquecimento funcionava. Pos a cabeça dentro o cômodo, e com a claridade dos relâmpagos pode ver que era também um quarto bonito e feminino, mas não tão agradável quanto o indicado pelo anfitrião.

Mal colocou a cabeça, ouviu um som estranho. Sentiu um vento MUITO gelado subir por suas pernas. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Seu corpo só não paralisou porque ela tremia violentamente.  
Virou-se rapidamente, bem na hora houve um relâmpago dos fortes, e foi um susto. Ela se deparara com um par de distintos olhos verdes. Um ruivo confuso a encarava com um candeeiro em mão.

-Ah, que susto...  
-Perdão pelo susto, só vim ver se você estava bem, vocês.

Ainda parada na porta e tremendo, a jovem olhou pela janela a violência da areia lá fora. A sala havia se enchido de areia quando a porta foi aberta, mas o kazekage estava apenas com o cabelo desalinhado. Provavelmente ele era o único humano capaz de atravessar uma tempestade como essa.

"Ele é realmente incrível"  
Enquanto se perguntava de onde veio este pensamento nem notou a aproximação do ruivo.  
-Você esta bem?  
-Ham... Tudo bem, só o frio... – Não precisava falar mais nada, Gaara podia ver sua pele roxa.

Enquanto o Kazekage a pegava pela mão para dentro daquele quarto e fechando a porta explicava:  
-A tempestade interrompeu a eletricidade e o gás.  
Ajoelhou-se sobre a cama e fez sinal para que a kunoichi o seguisse. Quando ela o fez, ele a pegou pela cintura para encostá-la nele e a cobriu com seu manto. A Hyuuga ficou muito nervosa com aquele contato, mas logo o calor aconchegante venceu o temor e a vergonha.

-Creio que esta é a única forma de ter manter aquecida esta noite.- Gaara encostou a cabeça de Hinata em seu ombro e ordenou, carinhosamente. – Dorme!

O calor do menino era aconchegante. O cheiro emanada de sua nuca deixava a menina zonza. Seus braços delicados faziam um carinho delicado e inocente enquanto a envolviam. Ela estava ficando mole, sonolenta. Suas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas, e pesadas...  
Dormiu. Quanto? Podiam ser 10 min, 30min ou 1hora, não sabia. Sabia que o sono acabara, estava ficando acordada, o coração acelerou. Seus corpo começou a ficar mais quente, mais do que era aquecido. Aquele contato estava deixando mais agitada, apesar dela não se mover, não queria atrapalhar o rapaz.  
O kazekage não se movera. Hinata se perguntava se ele pretendia cuidar dela assim a noite toda. Queria saber se ele dormia nessa posição ou se mantinha acordado. Olhou pra cima em busca do rosto delicado e encontrou as orbes verdes a encarando, a poucos centímetros de distância, com um sorriso discreto. Um arrepio.

Os olhos perolados não se intimidaram. Passaram a vasculhar toda a delicadeza daquele rosto iluminado pela luz do candeeiro e pelos relâmpagos. Olhos fundos, nariz perfeito, bochechas lisas, boca apetitosa.  
Apetitosa? Hinata gastou um tempo observando aquela boca, mas seu corpo não queria só apreciar. Dava para sentir a respiração um do outro Quando deu por si já havia zerado a distancia entre eles, e seus lábios selavam um beijo. Apenas um selinho delicado. Afastou-se se perguntando o que fizera. Ao abrir os olhos encontrou aqueles verdes formando uma expressão assustada no lindo rosto do ruivo que estava em choque.

* * *

_Leiam tambem: "Enquanto isso, na sede da Akatsuki..."_

_n.n_


	8. O Frio de Fora x Calor de Nós

O barulho é assustador. A areia batia violentamente nas janelas, se não fossem feitas para isso já teriam estourado. Podia ouvir claramente os trovões lá fora. E os relâmpagos faziam instante de dia, tarde da noite. E estava frio, muito frio. Não fosse a violência da tempestade, Hinata ainda não conseguiria dormir em virtude desse frio. O terrível frio do deserto estava mais forte que nunca.

Tremendo na cama ela decidiu se levantar e arrumar alguma solução. Tentou acender a luz, em vão. Procurou o controle do aquecedor, mas este não funcionava. A garota saiu do quarto com estava, camisola azulada e "pequena", como se arrependia de não ter trazido algo mais quente... Atravessou a sala que parecia ainda mais fria que o quarto.

O que Hinata não daria pelo calor do sol-alpino agora... Foi vasculhar o quarto vago, logo na esquerda da entrada, para ver se lá o aquecimento funcionava. Pos a cabeça dentro o cômodo, e com a claridade dos relâmpagos pode ver que era também um quarto bonito e feminino, mas não tão agradável quanto o indicado pelo anfitrião.

Mal colocou a cabeça, ouviu um som estranho. Sentiu um vento MUITO gelado subir por suas pernas. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Seu corpo só não paralisou porque ela tremia violentamente.  
Virou-se rapidamente, bem na hora houve um relâmpago dos fortes, e foi um susto. Ela se deparara com um par de distintos olhos verdes. Um ruivo confuso a encarava com um candeeiro em mão.

-Ah, que susto...  
-Perdão pelo susto, só vim ver se você estava bem, vocês.

Ainda parada na porta e tremendo, a jovem olhou pela janela a violência da areia lá fora. A sala havia se enchido de areia quando a porta foi aberta, mas o kazekage estava apenas com o cabelo desalinhado. Provavelmente ele era o único humano capaz de atravessar uma tempestade como essa.

"Ele é realmente incrível"  
Enquanto se perguntava de onde veio este pensamento nem notou a aproximação do ruivo.  
-Você esta bem?  
-Ham... Tudo bem, só o frio... – Não precisava falar mais nada, Gaara podia ver sua pele roxa.

Enquanto o Kazekage a pegava pela mão para dentro daquele quarto e fechando a porta explicava:  
-A tempestade interrompeu a eletricidade e o gás.

Os olhos verdes do Kazekage, outrora tão temido, outrora tão respeitado, agora tinham o brilho frágil e infantil do susto. Hinata tremia, esperando a reação de Gaara.

Quando ela menos esperava, o ruivo já a havia deitado na cama. Um beijo ardente. Uma mão na nuca acariciando o rosto enquanto a outra se distraia com as fartas curvas da menina. Já sobre ela, a camisola tornou-se desnecessária.  
Hinata esperava qualquer reação menos aquela, mas seu corpo respondeu aos toques quase de imediato. Seu corpo queria aquilo. Para que cobertas? Nessa gelada noite, seus corpos em chamas, produzindo e transmitindo calor se aqueciam.

A tempestade fria e furiosa batia lá fora, e ali dentro o amor contido se libertava e aquecia, queimava.

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

A jovem Hyuuga apreciava a maciez da pele do rapaz. Aos 15 anos ainda nem sinal de barba. A cabeça deitada sobre o peito de músculos pouco definido do ruivo não queria ter de desperta nunca. Mas despertou.

Já era dia claro, e já estava quente. Mesmo estando sem as grossas cobertas, que foram desnecessárias nesta noite, sentia suar. A necessidade de levantar foi mais forte que a vontade de permanecer ao lado do amado. "Amado?" oras, já se referia assim ao Gaara em seus pensamentos. Não quis acordá-lo. No amor era selvagem mas no sono era inocente como uma criança, um anjinho.

Alguma hora teria de ir se arrumar. Abriu a porta ainda esfregando os olhos. Ao abri-los parecia que Kiba e Shino acabavam de se levantar do chão. Olhou para o relógio enquanto lhe falavam, se assustou: acostumada a acorda antes do sol, dormiu até quase 10 horas.

-Hi-hinata-chan! Achamos que já estivesse treinando à uma hora dessas. – Kiba, com uma mão na nuca e um sorriso amarelo que mostrava os caninos.  
-Er... fomos ver se estava em seu quarto mas não a encontramos. O que faz ai? – Shino ajeitava os óculos e a postura.

De repente a vista de ambos foi parar na "pequena" e transparente roupa que ela vestia. Hinata corou violentamente, por tudo, pelo seu estado e pelo ocorrido, e correu porta adentro. Só saindo se lá duas horas depois.

* * *

_n.n_

_Leiam tambem: "Havy Metal do Senhor"_


	9. Epilogo: Face Corada

Hinata espreitava com seus olhos perolado o lado de fora do quarto. Não que precisasse, mas queria ter mais que certeza de que não havia ninguém ali fora.

-Com vergonha? – A voz a desconsertou. – Vergonha... de mim? De nos?

O texto parecia magoado, mas o olhar que ele usava não transparecia nada de ruim. Apenas fitava a própria roupa enquanto terminava de se vestir, depois lhe deu um de seus sorrisos. Nem vestiu a manta branca de azul de Kazekage.

A kunoichi só estava esperando Gaara terminar para sair, correr em seus quarto e se vestir. Não esperava que acontecesse de novo, em plena luz do dia. Mas seu anjinho de cabelos vermelhos de santo não tinha nada. Ele queria esperá-la se trocar no quarto dela, mas Hinata sabia que assim ela não estaria vestida a tempo para o jantar.

Com a manta em um dos braços, o Kazekage fez questão de dar o outro à Hyuuga. No inicio ela teve vergonha, mas, como sempre, não podia resistir a um pedido daqueles olhos verdes.

Pouco a frente da porta, num monte de areia que devia ter sido um banquinho, repousavam dois shinobis da areia. O frio na barriga da garota se intensificou. Quase chegando perto deles, e sem que tivessem olhado para ela, como se tivesse olhos nas costa, Temari comentou.

-Acho que nunca na vida Gaara anii-chan dormiu tanto.  
-Não acho que ele tenha passado esse tempo todo exatamente "dormindo". – respondeu Kankuro com malicia, enquanto a morena corava.

Depois sorriu obliquo para o ruivo, que já havia passado por eles. Gaara só murmurou um "Engraçadinho" enquanto o irmão levava uma cotovelada da loira.

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

O Kazekage fez questão que meia Suna visse ele de braços com a Kunoichi quando eles entraram no salão. Sentou ela bem ao seu lado na cabeceira da mesa. Houve comentários, mas não pareciam de maldade ou malícia, só curiosidade e surpresa. Hinata não sabia a reação dos colegas, que agora comiam lado a lado sem discussão ou briga, e nem pareciam ter reparado na situação. Matsuri era outra que agia com total naturalidade.

Depois do almoço, com os sete no escritório do Kage, resolviam o assunto profissional.  
-E então?  
- Partiremos hoje mesmo. –disse Shino sério (pra variar).  
- Por mim ficaria mais. – resmungou Kiba cruzando os braços e virando a cara.  
-Au! – concordou Akamaru.  
Hinata abaixou os olhos e não disse nada, realmente não queria ir embora, mas como explicar isso?

-Sendo assim...-começou o Ruivo desanimado.  
-Sendo assim.. – interrompeu o irmão. – acho melhor a senhorita levantar a cabeça e se despedir de seus colegas.  
Todos olharam para Kankuro.  
-Bem... eu me dei a liberdade de pedir à sua Hokage os seus serviços por mais uma semana n.n!  
-Esse é meu irmão! – soltou Temari orgulhosa.

Gaara tentou disfarçar o sorriso, mas só conseguiu evitar uma risada. Hinata, memso corada, sorria. Kiba e Shino se olhavam, meio abobados.

Nessa sena só faltou aquele empurrãozinho para ajudar os pombinhos tímido. Nessa hora, Matsuri saltitante, praticamente joga Hinata pra cima do sensei.  
-QUERO VER UM BEIJINHO!!

**gHgHgHgHgHgHhGhHgHgHgHgHgH**

* * *

**Review**

Fabijed

Como eu sempre digo: São momentos de Aspiração n.n

Eu consegui fazer uma Mat digamos... chatinha n.n  
Mat- ¬¬º

Kara, essas pausas dramáticas q to dando nessa fic... to me superando ^^ n.n! Geralmente eu concluía a idéia antes de terminar o cap, mas assim é mais interessante : )

E o Shino recebendo ordens, ahsuhasu , sempre quis ver isso.

Esse meu final de cap me deu tanto orgulho que eu até fiz uma pausa dramática para recompor a inspiração n.n!  
Kankuro- Mentira dela, ela ficou é sem vez no PC por dias n.n!  
Ara- Vai ver se to no Pais do Redemoinho ¬¬


End file.
